When Wicked met Frozen
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if after Defying Gravity, Elphaba fled to the mountains of Arendelle? Warning: contains spoilers from Frozen, so if you haven't seen it, don't read it. Chapter 3 is up!
1. When Elphaba met Elsa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, nor do I own Frozen. Maybe someday... MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter one: Here goes nothing!**

* * *

_Here I stand, _

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa slammed the giant double doors of her ice palace. Waltzing down the steps, she sighed and sat down on the bottom step. She waved her hands, conjuring up a small snow flurry which fell around her shoulders. Laughing, she tilted her head upwards and let the snow fall gently on her face.

"I'm free!" She whispered to herself as she glanced around her shimmering snow fortress. She then stood up, ran to the center of the palace, and stretched her arms out behind her.

"I'M FREE!" She yelled joyfully. "I can finally be happy! I can finally be ME!"

Her voice echoed throughout the palace, and out onto the mountains of snow surrounding them.

* * *

_And if I'm flying solo,_

_At least I'm flying free!_

_To those who ground me,_

_Take a message back from me:_

_Tell them how I am Defying Gravity!_

_I'm flying high, defying Gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown!_

_And nobody in all of Oz,_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Elphaba Thropp soared through the sky. Gripping her broom, she stopped, hovering over the mountains of the Great Kells. Gusts of wind whipped around her as she glanced back at the place she once called home. She couldn't go back. Not after what she'd done. What she'd done to that poor monkey Chistery, and all the others. And what about Doctor Dillamond, and Boq, and Nessa? Or what she had put Glinda through? No, she couldn't go back. Steering her broom she sped downwind, spiraling over the peaks of the Great Kells mountains. Once she was past the borders of Oz, she stopped.

"I'm free." She whispered, almost disbelieving that it was really true.

"It's over. I'm free!" Elphaba smiled, steering her broom over the snow-covered domain before her. Cackling, she bent over her broom lowering it while also speeding up, sending snow flying out behind her.

"I'M FREE!"

After a while of flying, she caught a glimpse of something shimmering, towering above the vast stretches of snow beneath her. Gasping, she nearly fell off her broom. It was a palace, almost identical to the Wizard's in the Emerald City.

Except it was made of ice. She slowed her broom, taking in the sight before her. It was a beautifully constructed building, actually much different from the Wizard's palace. And, it was made _entirely _out of ice. But that was just it: it was a fortress, made of ice, on top of a secluded mountain range, in the middle of nowhere. Which meant, Elphaba reasoned, that it was likely that no one lived there. A perfect refuge for a witch in exile. Smiling to herself, she pushed down her broom, preparing to land.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa stood in the center of her palace, shooting blasts of snow and ice out of her palms. Where the magic hit, a glorious pattern emerged on the walls. Grinning with pride, she turned her back and waved her hands gracefully, constructing a crystal staircase along the back wall.

She was going to create a balcony as well, but she heard the door creak open, and she froze. Had someone found her? She began to panic, frantically running her fingers through her hair. What if they forced her to come back to Arendelle? What if they chained her up and locked her away? What if everyone shunned her, treating her like the monster she was always afraid she'd become? In her fear, she raised her hands, creating a wall of ice between her and the door. Shaking, Elsa peeked out from behind it. What she saw made her gasp, and dart back behind the wall.

There was another person here. And she was a stranger. And she was green.

"Hello?" The stranger called out. "Does anyone live here?"

Elsa sighed. This woman obviously wasn't from Arendelle. Lowering her hands, the ice wall disappeared into the floor. Instantly, Elsa regretted her actions. What if this green stranger was frightened by her magic like everyone else?

The stranger, however, just stood there smiling. She approached Elsa, and looked her over.

"Do you live here?" She asked, staring at the Snow queen.

"Yes."

The green stranger cursed under her breath. Looking up dejectedly, she asked,

"Is it alright if I stay here? Just for one night?"

Elsa stared at the bewildered, green woman before her. Despite her icy powers, Elsa did have a kind heart.

"Of course you can. My name is Elsa, Elsa the Snow Queen." She held out her hand, which the green woman reluctantly took.

"Elphaba Thropp," She replied, then added tediously, "The Wicked Witch of the West."

Elsa stared at her.

"Wicked Witch?"

"Yeah, of the West. Weren't you listening?" Elphaba snapped. "Well, that's what you get for being born with the gift of magic." She walked over to a chair and sat down, only to jump back up.

"That's ice." She remarked, pointing to the chair.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Everything here is ice." Then, she recalled what the Witch had said earlier.

"Wait just a minute. You have magic too?"

Elphaba nodded slowly.

"Yes… How else do you think I earned the title "Wicked Witch?"

Elsa went and sat down beside her. "I was born with magic power too." She said, conjuring up a miniature snow flurry in the palm of her hand.

"See?"

Elphaba smiled. "That's a real nice talent, kid. But you don't know the half of it."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, slightly insulted.

"What? I'm guessing you're, what, three years younger than me? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen." Elsa remarked coldly. "And how do you know that I don't?!"

"Fine, show me." Elphaba said, waving her hand dismissively. "But I don't think-"

She was cut off by a huge icicle, lodged in the wall just inches away from her head.

"Don't think what?"

Elphaba smirked, standing up and facing the Snow Queen.

"Nice icicle. Throw another one."

"What?"

Elphaba held her hands by her sides. "I said, throw another one."

"What if I hit you?" She asked apprehensively.

"Just do it!"

Elsa stood up, closed her eyes, and held out her arm, sending an icicle hurtling towards the Witch. Awaiting a crash, or at least a scream, she was quite surprised when she heard nothing. Had she hit her? Anxiously, she opened her eyes, and was shocked by what she saw.

Elphaba had created a glowing force-field around her herself, and had the icicle suspended in midair. Her eyes were closed and she had her lips pursed, as if she was reciting something under her breath. Opening her eyes, Elphaba stopped reciting and gently lowered the icicle to the icy floor.

Elsa gasped.

"Wow! I can't anything like that! How'd you learn how to do that?"

Elphaba chuckled.

"A lot of practice." Then, her face fell. "And a lot of sacrifice."

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba narrowed her gaze. "Do you wanna hear my life's story?"

Elsa shrugged.

"Fine." She snapped, stomping her foot so hard a crack appeared in the floor. Elsa subtly pointed her finger at the crack, and it disappeared. Elphaba dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged, and Elsa conjured herself up a seat and sat beside her.

"Well?"

Elphaba sighed heavily. "Fine. You want to hear it? You'll hear it. My mother died because of me. My sister is crippled; also, because of me. I've had to take care of her my whole life. My father was convinced I was evil because I was born green and had magical powers which, by the way, I couldn't control either. When I finally found someone who could help me control them, they turned out to be evil, and they tricked me into using my powers for their own personal gain. When I refused to help them anymore, they shunned me, giving me the title of Wicked Witch and convincing all of Oz that I was evil. My father died of shame because of it. My sister hates me, I turned her boyfriend into tin, and I just left my best friend in the middle of the Emerald City. There, happy?"

Elsa stared at her.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Elphaba agreed. "Forget about a happy childhood. Hey, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's your story?"

Elsa looked at the floor. "I guess I could've expected that." She sighed. "I used to be able to control my powers. To the briefest level, that is. When I was a child, my sister and I used to sneak into the ballroom and I would make it snow. We used to make snowmen, and go sledding, skate on the floor. Then one day I couldn't control my powers. I accidentally struck my sister with my magic and I nearly killed her. Some trolls saved her, but in order to, they had to remove all memories of my magic from her. From then on, she never remembered my magic, and I never got to tell her about it again. My parents grew afraid of me, so they moved me out of the room that she and I shared, and gave me my own room. I was never allowed to leave, in case I had a magical slip up again. I never got to see my sister ever again, even though she used to knock on my door every day asking for me to play with her. I took to wearing gloves to control the magic, but it only grew stronger and harder to control. My parents died at sea, forcing me to become queen even though I was only nineteen. On the day of my coronation my sister confronted me, and I lost control. _I froze all of Arendelle._ And I ran away, because I was afraid that I would hurt Anna again, or someone else."

"Anna?"

Elsa blinked back tears. "My sister. I would do _anything _just to keep her safe."

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least your sister's boyfriend isn't trying to kill you." Elphaba joked. "And at least _she_ doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?" Elsa asked miserably. "After what I did to her? I ignored her for ten years! I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to hate me!"

Elphaba shivered as a cold wind blew through the palace. Soon snow followed, and it turned into a swirling blizzard. Elsa just stood in the center, trying to stifle her emotions.

"It was always the same thing!" Elsa continued, the blizzard growing stronger. "Conceal, don't feel, Conceal, don't feel! Well did anyone ever consider how I felt about all that?! Did anyone _care_ how I felt?!"

Elphaba gripped her cloak around her. She was afraid that Elsa's blizzard would collapse the roof, or worse. Yelling at the top of her lungs, she recited a transportation spell, and suddenly they were outside. The blizzard was still raging, but was less threatening now they were out of the palace.

Elphaba walked up to her. The winds were howling, but Elphaba yelled at the top of her lungs:

"ELSA! IT'S OKAY! JUST **LET IT GO**!"

The blizzard ceased as Elsa turned to face the Witch.

"What?"

Elphaba looked at the Snow Queen.

"You told me that you _used_ to be able to control your powers. Well, I think I've figured out why." She took a step closer to Elsa. "When you were younger, you didn't try to hold back your magic. When you do, it gets out of hand. Elsa, I think that your powers are controlled by your emotions. Mine are too, if it helps any."

The blizzard started up once again.

"Then how come you can control your powers and I can't?!"

Elphaba held up her hands. "Whoah, let's not over react. Elsa," She said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone. I can't fully control my magic. Sure, I can recite spells, and make it do things when I need it to, but _I lose control too._ I just pretend that everything is fine. I've learned how to trick myself so I think that I'm in control, when really I'm not. Sometimes, when I can't hold it back anymore, I go up to the mountains and just let it all go. I think that's what you need to do. You've been holding it all in for so long, you _need_ to let it go. Trust me."

Elsa sighed heavily, then drew a shaky breath. "You're right." She said, looking at her. "I can't keep living like this. I just _can't."_

Elphaba nodded. "I'll help you. Throw everything you've got at me."

"But what if I hurt you?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Like I said, I can control my magic. Not entirely, but I am better practiced than you are. I can protect myself. I know what I'm getting myself into, and I want to help."

Elsa smiled shakily.

"Thank you."

* * *

About an hour later, Elsa stood panting, in the midst of a snowy explosion. Elphaba stood a couple of feet away, her hands still held up in an act of protection, emitting a faint green glow.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave Elphaba a thumbs up.

"You good?" She yelled, slowly lowering her hands.

Elsa nodded, then walked over to the Witch.

Elphaba stared at her. "Y-You…ah, you feel any better?" She asked, eyeing the area of mass destruction behind her.

Elsa nodded. "You were right. I needed to let all my magic go. I was holding all of it in for so long-"

"-When really, all you needed to do was let it go." Elphaba finished.

"Exactly." Elsa replied with a quivering voice. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid. But…um, can I ask you a favor?"

Elsa looked up at the green woman. "You've helped me so much. I'll do anything."

Elphaba looked down at the ground, scuffing the snow with the tip of her boot.

"Would you, ah…would you help me?"

Elsa looked genuinely surprised.

"With what?"

"I need you to show me how to conceal my powers."

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?!" Elsa asked, slightly upset. "You told me not to hold back my magic, and yet you're asking me to show you how to keep it in?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why?"

Elphaba looked uncomfortable. "Well…you see…" She rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Elsa, when I told you that you can't hold back your magic, I meant it. But I was talking about _you. _I need help keeping my magic hidden."

"But, why?"

"I-I…I guess what I meant was…I guess when I said my powers, I meant my emotions.

Elsa nodded, smiling. "I see…"

"In case you haven't noticed…I can have a bit of a…_temper_."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She teased.

"Elsa!"

"Sorry, Elphaba. I guess I could show you some tricks."

"_Thank you_." Elphaba replied mockingly.

* * *

Once they were back inside the ice palace, Elphaba sat down on an ice chair. Elsa stood in front of her.

"Now," she said, standing in front of Elphaba. "We'll begin with-"

"Uh…Elsa?" Elphaba cried, hastily jumping up from her chair.

"Sorry, but…can I stand? I don't know how you can bear sitting on solid ice!"

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that other people can actually feel the cold."

The witch shrugged. "It's cool."

Elphaba laughed to herself.

"Anyway, let's get back to your lesson. First things first…" She said, eyeing Elphaba.

"You need to tell me exactly what emotions you are trying to hide, and why."

Elphaba cringed. "I-Isn't that a _little _unnecessary?"

"Well, I can't really help unless I know what you're trying to hold back."

Elphaba moaned. "Do I have to?"

"Do you want my help?"

"Fine." She sighed, shuffling her weight from one foot to the other.

"Elphaba, it's okay. Who am I going to tell? I don't exactly have neighbors up here."

Elphaba smiled weakly. She took a deep breath, and sighed once again.

"Fine. Fear," She stated plainly. "And, um…sadness, and…uh…guilt, I guess." She lowered her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Maybe regret, responsibility. A-And…love." She whispered the last word, so it was almost inaudible.

"Elphaba," Elsa said, going over and taking the green woman by the shoulders. "Why on earth would you want to conceal _love_?"

Elphaba turned her face away. "You don't understand." She said, squeezing her eyes shut. "All that I've been through makes love unattainable. So why would I try to express it?"

Elsa smiled caringly. "Elphaba, you and I, we're not all that different. We've both lost people dear to us through no fault of our own-"

"-But it WAS my fault! Don't you see? Everyone I get close to seems to get hurt! I can't risk my heart again. It would just be too painful."

Elsa looked Elphaba straight between the eyes.

"Elphaba, I think you might want to reconsider. By pushing love out of your heart, you're pushing away happiness. You're pushing away every part of you that is good."

"Well, I _am_ the Wicked Witch of the West. Remember?"

"Elphaba!" Elsa took her by the shoulders. "No, you're not. Just like _I'm_ not the Snow queen. Sure, that's what other people think of us, but what matters is what _we_ think of ourselves. Not anybody else."

Elphaba's hands began to glow faintly.

"But it does matter! Can't you see that?! If it didn't matter, we wouldn't be living up here in isolation! They treat us like monsters, so we live our lives that way! It DOES matter, and we are _every bit_ as terrible as they say we are! We don't deserve to be happy!"

Elphaba's hands glowed brighter, and Elsa stepped towards her.

"Elphaba, _no._ Just because they treat us like monsters doesn't mean we are."

"Then WHY are we here?! Alone?!"

Finally, Elphaba lost it. Her hands blazing brightly, she blasted the floor. Shards of ice flew through the air as the frozen floor was demolished. Elsa held up her hands, protecting herself by creating a wall of ice around her. The slivers of ice hit the wall; either embedding in it or falling to the ground harmlessly. Elsa listened to the sound of ice shattering, clinking as it hit the floor. Then, it was silent.

Elsa slowly lowered the ice wall. Peeking out from behind it, she examined the damage. A large hole had appeared in the center of the floor, and not to mention shattered ice lay strewn across the palace. Elphaba just stood there, looking absolutely shocked.

Elsa slowly approached her.

"I can't believe I did that." Elphaba said, shaking her head. "Elsa, I am _so _sorry."

With a wave of her hand, Elsa repaired the hole and disposed of the ice shards.

"No problem." She said. "Although, your teleportation spell _would _have come in handy back there."

"Yeah." Elphaba nodded, looking down at her feet; obviously ashamed by what she had done to Elsa's palace.

Elsa smiled good-naturedly.

"Hey, don't worry about it._ Whatever that's been broken can be mended. It may not be the same, but it has definitely been changed for good."_

Elphaba smiled. "Hey, that's nice. Where'd you hear that?"

"My mother used to say it to me." Elsa replied. She glanced off into space for a moment, remembering her mother. Then, she turned back to Elphaba, a smile crossing her face.

"So, do you still want to conceal all those emotions?" She asked playfully.

Elphaba glared at her. But, her expression soon softened, and her eyes began to tear up. She frantically rubbed her eyes, trying to stem the tears.

"N-No, I guess not."

Elsa smiled.

"I thought you'd say that.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to shoot it into the sun? Tell me what you think: Read&Review!**

**Also, got any ideas for what Elsa and Elphaba could do next?**


	2. When Glinda met Anna (& Kristoff & Sven)

**Chapter two is Up! Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Wicked or Frozen. :(**

* * *

Anna paced back and forth in the stables behind Oaken's trading post. She just HAD to find a way to find Elsa and have her bring back summer. She just HAD to! And who did she have to help her? A stupid ice harvester and his pet reindeer!

"Ugh! How am I supposed to find my sister if you two won't even get off your sorry butts and help me?!" Anna was busy packing supplies for their trek up the mountains, while all Kristoff and Sven were doing was sleeping. Anna tried lifting a wooden beam off of a coil of rope, but she only ended up dropping the beam on her foot.

"OW!"

Kristoff and Sven didn't seem to hear her.

"Uh, hello?!" Anna cried, her foot still under the heavy wooden beam.

"Somebody mind helping the girl with the_ tree_ on her foot?!"

Kristoff looked over at Anna drowsily.

"What?" He said. Then, he noticed the ten-foot long beam on the floor in front of Anna.

"Oh my gosh. I-Is that on your foot?"

Anna grimaced.

"NO…I just put it there on _purpose. _Of course it's on my foot!"

He jumped up from where he was sitting, slightly disturbing Sven; who let out an annoyed grunt. Kristoff ran over to Anna; lifting the beam off her foot and setting it down on the other side of the barn. He looked back at her, slightly concerned.

"How's your foot?"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it's fine. No thanks to you." She picked up the rope off the floor and shoved it into a knapsack. Kristoff shrugged, and went back to his and Sven's corner of the barn; mumbling something about how Reindeers were better than people.

* * *

The next day; Anna, Kristoff and Sven were ready to go. Kristoff hitched Sven up to his sleigh, and loaded the bags that Anna had packed last night. Once he was finished he turned around, only to find that Anna had taken off one of her boots, and was standing in a snowbank.

"Anna…?" He asked suspiciously, slowly walking towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your foot in a snowbank?"

Anna looked down at her foot absentmindedly.

"Oh, right." She stepped out of the snowbank and walked over towards the stables.

"It was hurting, so I took off my boot and stood in the snow for a while." Anna pulled on her boot and began to lace it up. Kristoff nodded slowly.

"And...uh, how long were you planning to do that?"

"Just until it stopped hurting." Anna finished tying her bootlaces, and she jumped to her feet.

"Ready to go?"

Kristoff looked over at Sven, who shrugged and snorted at him.

_That girl is weird._

"Sure," Kristoff said, and he and Anna climbed into his sled. This was going to be an _interesting_ trek up the mountain.

* * *

Glinda Upland sat in her office in the Wizard's palace. Sighing, she put down the papers she was filing and walked over to the window. She glanced out over the skyline of the Emerald City, and tried to catch a glimpse of the Great Kells. Unfortunately, she had no such luck. She sighed again.

"Oh, I really miss Elphie." She said to herself. "I hope she's doing okay."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Galinda spun around, putting on her best fake smile.

"Come in."

The Wizard stepped into her office. He took off his hat and placed it on the shelf next to the door, slowly approaching Glinda's desk.

"Miss Upland, I am in need of your services."

Glinda fidgeted. _Oh, I sure hope he doesn't want me to do what Elphie did to those monkeys. _She thought to herself. _Bu__t remember, Glinda. You've got to keep this job, or it's back to Shiz._

"Certainly, whatever for?"

"The Witch hunt has come back unsuccessfully. I was hoping I could obtain your services."

Glinda stared at the old man curiously.

"What exactly do you need my help doing?"

"Well, as I said; the Witch hunt was unsuccessful. I need your assistance in...how should you say, ah...smoking her out."

Glinda raised her eyebrows.

"With all due respect, sir. Don't you think that she might have fled Oz? And if she had, we would have no jurisdiction to do anything."

The Wizard lowered his glasses and glared at Galinda.

"Miss Upland, If I do recall correctly, it was just only yesterday that she had terrorized the Emerald City. I don't think even a witch could make it out of Oz in a day without getting caught."

Glinda shifted her gaze to the corner of the room. _Man, he sure is a jerk... Wait, he obviously didn't know about Elphie's broom! That means that they're looking in all the wrong places! They think she's still in Oz!_

"Your Wizardness, you won't be able to smoke her out. Elph- I-I mean _the Witch_ doesn't have any close family, and she wouldn't care about anyone you could hold captive. She doesn't...seem like the person to have relationships with anyone. I-I think you're right, though. She is probably still in Oz somewhere."

"No, I suppose you're right, Miss Upland." The Wizard said, clearing his throat. "You know what, take the rest of the day off. I'll send out the Gale Force again. She couldn't have made it farther than Munchkinland. We'll get her."

"Thank you, your Wizardness." Glinda got up from her chair, pulling her coat on and fixing her hair.

"I'll be back in the office tomorrow."

The Wizard nodded, and the blonde hurried out of the office and out onto the streets of the Emerald City.

* * *

"Kristoff! I think we're lost!" Anna yelled, clutching her cloak tighter around her. There was a blizzard raging down from the top of the mountain, making it extremely difficult to travel to the peak. Anna couldn't help but wonder if the blizzard was caused by her sister, Elsa.

"Oh, I hope Elsa's alright up there." She whispered to herself.

Kristoff stopped the sleigh, got out, then swore something inaudible under his breath. He glanced up at Anna, who was still sitting in the sleigh.

"We've broken a rudder! There's no way we're going to make it to the top! We'll have to head back down!"

"What?!" Anna yelled. "We're nearly there and you say we have to TURN AROUND?!"

Kristoff unhitched Sven.

"Anna, there's no other way! The blizzard's way too strong, and Sven can't pull a broken sleigh! We're going to have to turn around!" The wind whipped around him, and he squinted, trying to unfasten Sven's harness.

"We're going to have to ride Sven back down!" He turned around, only to see that Anna had gotten out of the sleigh and was heading _up the mountain._

"Anna! What the heck are you doing?!"

Anna pulled her cloak over her head.

"I cam here to find my sister, and I'm NOT leaving until I do!"

Kristoff groaned.

"ANNA! This is NO TIME for being stupid! The blizzard's getting worse and if we don't head back now, we'll get buried!"

Anna pushed on.

"I'm NOT heading back down the mountain without my sister!"

"Anna, you don't even know where you're going!" Kristoff yelled, finally unhitching Sven and running over to where Anna was headed. "For all you know, you could be headed for a cliff!" Just then, the ground began to tremble.

"Uh, Mr. Mountain man?" Anna asked, turning to face Kristoff.

"What was that?"

Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm with one hand, and Sven's bridle with the other.

"Just hold on." He said, taking the rope from around his belt and quickly tying three bowline knots in it. He Slipped one loop around himself, one around Anna, and tied the last one around Sven's neck. He lifted Anna onto Sven's back, then jumped up himself. The ground began to shake once again.

"Kristoff, what's going on?" Anna asked as Sven began to dash down the mountain with both of them on his back.

Kristoff pulled on his rope, tightening it around himself.

"An avalanche."

* * *

Glinda was at her favorite store just outside of town. It was a little trading post at the base of the mountain, and she thought they sold the cutest knit hats in all of Oz. She was inside paying for her purchases when she felt the ground shake.

"Sweet Oz! What was that?"

The saleswoman; a little Munchkinlander by the name of Lydia, smiled reassuringly at her.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. Probably just another avalanche."

_"Avalanche?!"_

"Oh, don't worry hon, the slides don't hit us. They never do. The owners built the building so that it was directly at the base of the mountain. We're perfectly safe." She put all of Glinda's items in a bag and handed them to her.

"Although, you might want to stay in the building 'till the storm passes. Don't want to risk getting hit on the head with any of that stray ice."

Glinda nodded, and walked over to a chair by the fireplace and sat down.

Suddenly, there was a large _THUMP! _on the roof.

"Sweet Lurline!" Galinda exclaimed.

Even Lydia looked surprised.

"Well, that sounds a little loud for some stray ice! Goodness, I hope it didn't crack the support beam!" She pulled on a cloak and hurried outside. Glinda followed her.

"Sweet Oz!"

Glinda looked up and gasped. Strewn across the roof were three strangers. A young, auburn-haired woman around Glinda's age, a young man, and a reindeer. Lydia ran around to the side of the store and dragged a ladder over. Leaning it against the side of the house, she climbed up and addressed the strangers.

"Oh, you poor dears! What did you do, fall down the mountain?"

The young man groaned.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the long and short of it."

"Are you hurt?"

The young woman moved her legs slowly.

"I think we got away without any major injuries. But would you mind helping us down?"

"Oh, of course!" She held onto the ladder and looked down at Glinda.

"Hon, would you mind going and getting some blankets off the shelves?"

Galinda nodded, and ran back inside.

* * *

Once they were all inside, Lydia sat them all down by the fireplace. She handed the three strangers mugs of hot coco, (Well, Sven got a bowl) and went back outside to examine the damage on the roof.

Glinda turned to the young woman.

"What were you all doing up there on the mountain? There was a horrendible storm going on a couple minutes ago!"

The young man finished ff the last of his coco and gestured to the young woman.

"This girl made me take her up the mountain to find her sister, who was insane enough to run away to the mountains in the first place."

"My sister is NOT insane!" The young woman slapped the young man upside the head, knocking off his knit cap.

Galinda whistled.

"Oooh. Nice hair!"

The young man muttered something under his breath and hurriedly pulled his cap back on over his hair. The young woman smiled.

"Aw, Kristoff, she gave you a comment! What do ya say?"

"Thank you." He mumbled.

Glinda smiled.

"You're welcome...ah, Kristoff?"

The young woman nodded. "He's Kristoff, the reindeer is Sven, and I'm Anna." She held out her hand, which Glinda shook.

"Nice to meet all of you." She turned back to Anna.

"You said your sister ran away to the mountains? May I ask why?"

Anna bit her lip.

"Well, the thing is: I don't exactly know either. One minute she was being crowned Queen of Arendelle, and the next I find out she has magic powers and she runs away to the mountains!"

"Magic powers?"

Anna nodded. "We used to be really close as kids. One day, she just shut me out. So, i don't know if she had them before then or not. Yeah, she can make ice freeze stuff and things like that."

"Oh."

Kristoff nudged Sven.

"Like I said: _crazy_."

Anna shoved him, turning back to Glinda.

"Don't mind him. He's always talking to Sven like he's a real person.

"Does he ever talk back?"

Anna glanced warily in Kristoff's direction, who looked at Sven, who snorted lazily.

"Does that answer your question?" Anna asked.

Glinda nodded. "Yes. He's not a Reindeer."

Kristoff looked confused.

"Yeah he is."

"No, he's a reindeer. I said he's not a _Reindeer."_

_"Huh?!"_

Anna rolled her eyes.

"She means that he can't talk."

Glinda smiled.

"Well, someone's well read in Ozian culture!"

Anna shrugged.

"I had a lot of free time when I was younger...we had a library...'Nuff said."

"Your family owned a library?"

"A whole palace, actually." Anna said nonchalantly. "My parents were the King and Queen of Arendelle."

"So, you're a...a princess!" Galinda squealed. "Oh. My. OZ! That is so cool!"

Anna shrugged.

"Yeah, and my sister's Queen." She smiled. "So, I guess we're in Oz?"

"Yep! just outside of the Emerald City!"

Anna's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! Really?! Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City! My father set up a glass trade with the Quadlings, but he never took me to see the Emerald City! Oh, could you show me around? Pretty pretty PRETTY PLEASE?"

Galinda grinned.

"Sure! My boss gave me the rest of the day off, so as of _Now _I am your official Emerald City tour guide!"

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Read&Review, it'll make me write faster! :)**


	3. Elsa and Elphie fight & Glinda&Anna shop

**HeyO everybody! Happy New Year & Thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming! You guys are AWESOME! :D**

**Now, on to Chapter three!**

* * *

Elphaba and Elsa were sitting in Elsa's ice palace. Well, Elphaba was standing. She was sure that her butt was going to drop off from frostbite if she kept sitting on ice. Elsa was asking Elphaba questions about her friends back in Oz.

"Like I said, they aren't my friends anymore." Elphaba said, rubbing her hands together for warmth. "Fugitives can't exactly _have _friends."

Elsa smiled.

"But they _were _your friends. So, tell me about this infamous 'Best Friend' that you left in the Emerald City."

Elphaba swallowed hard. _Glinda. _She hadn't been thinking about her at all since she had left Oz. Elphaba shuffled her feet.

"Oh, well...you know. She was...um...blonde."

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Okay, maybe a _little_ more detail?" She asked, eying the green girl.

Elphaba rubbed the back of her head. She glanced down at the ground, her eyes beginning to tear up. _Why was I stupid enough to land HERE of all places? Come on, Elphaba! Don't start crying! Now is NOT a good time! Come on!_

Elsa noticed Elphaba's unease as to what they were talking about.

"Elphaba, if you want to talk about something else, that's fine."

Elphaba rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"N-No, Elsa. I'm alright." She sighed.

"To...to tell you the truth, Glinda was my _only _friend for a while."

"Oh," Elsa raised her eyebrows. She certainly wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"Yeah..." Elphaba nodded, blinking back tears. "Actually, she's the only friend I've had _ever._"

"Oh, Elphaba."

Elphaba shrugged it off. "Yeah, well, guess I'm back to having no friends again, huh?" She blew a stray lock of hair away from her eyes and leaned against the wall. "It's not like I need them or anything, right?"

Elsa frowned. "Everyone needs friends, Elphaba. Even if you're sure you don't; you _do _need them."

"This coming from the girl who was locked in her room for her entire childhood."

Elsa glared at her.

"Well, for being free to roam about, _You _didn't turn out any better than I did."

Elphaba scoffed.

"Is that so? Well, at least _I _didn't freeze all of Oz!"

"No, but you _did_ manage to convince a whole country that you were evil." Elsa stated calmly._  
_

Elphaba's hands began to glow once again. She stood up, glaring furiously.

"Sorry, didn't _quite _catch that. Mind repeating it?"

Elsa stood up, a snow flurry forming around her.

"Not at all."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Oz; Anna and Glinda were having the time of their lives. Kristoff and Sven; well, they weren't exactly as enthusiastic as Anna.

"Anna, slow down!" Kristoff groaned. The two girls had stopped at a _few _(and by a few, I mean twenty) stores along the way, and had loaded Sven and him up with all the bags.

"Anna?" He asked, struggling under the weight of clothes, shoes and pink things. His knees began to buckle.

"ANNA?!" He yelled, followed by a large _CRASH!_

Glinda jumped.

"Goodness! What was that?" She and Anna turned around and gasped.

"Oh, Lurline! Kristoff, are you okay?" Glinda said

Kristoff pushed the bags off of himself. His cap had fallen off; revealing his platinum-blonde hair. Hastily, he pulled it back on and got to his feet.

Glinda whispered to Anna.

"Seriously, is his hair _naturally _that color?"

Anna shrugged.

"Beats me."

* * *

Back at the ice fortress, Elsa and Elphaba were circling outside. Once again, Elphaba had recited her transportation spell, sending the two sorceresses outside of the palace.

Elphaba sneered.

"Well, _Ice Queen. _Got any other cracks to make about my _verdigris_?"

"No, as long as you stop making fun of my hair." Elsa said, sending an icicle hurtling towards the green girl.

Elphaba held up her hands, shattering it in midair.

"You're getting better." Elphaba remarked, sending a blast of magic her way.

Elsa raised a wall of ice from the ground, countering Elphaba's attack.

"I'm a fast learner."

Elphaba grinned.

"I can see that. Hey, what were we fighting about again?"

Elsa dropped her hands by her side.

"I don't rightfully know. You don't remember?"

Elphaba chuckled. "No."

"It must have been pretty stupid if we can't even remember."

"I agree."

Elphaba's hands stopped glowing. She slowly walked over to Elsa and held out her hand.

"Truce?"

Elsa smiled, shaking her hand.

"Truce."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. It isn't my best, but I am having a SERIOUS case of writer's block. Any ideas?**


End file.
